


Pretty

by ColorZPrincezZ



Category: Ironman, Spider-Man: Homecoming
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Peter first time at StarkExpo as a host, Please don’t kill me, domestic life, i saw match gifs of Tony and Pete scrolling down tumblr and this happend, its too early and I am still sleepy and hungry, this is my first time writing in english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: Tony is in love.





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> My very first English starker.

Peter was nervous, he was playing with his hands unable to sit still in his chair. They were on a early screening about a proyect for the Stark Expo and somehow Tony had convinced Peter that this was his chance to be out there into the world; not as Spider-man, not as Tony’s brilliant intern, nothing else but himself. Peter Parker an inventor, a creator. A scientist. 

 

Peter had studied the whole weekend and had an absolute spectacular presentation of slides to show why their — _his_ —invention  was useful to the world. Tony knew Peter knew his presentation to the back of his hand but even then the poor boy was so worried. As if he could make a terrible mistake and all hell’d break loose. Tony knew different. It wasn’t just a feeling or a hunch. He knew Peter was going to own them. 

 

And the flashes begun. 

 

A few moments into the unknown, Peter was shocked by the massive lights that started coming his way but as soon as he heard the first question his heart was in science. 

A baby sproud of hair made his way into Peter’s face and for a moment Tony wanted noting more but being able to reach out and place it behind his ear; Tony moved slowly, closer to Peter and with little help from his hand he kept his face in place to be able to see him. Tony needed to see him. Only Peter with his eyes focus on what he wanted, focus on what he needed. His eyes focus and confident. 

 

Tony smiled softly into his shirt and a flash lighted his face. He was conscious he was giving it away, he was giving away his affection for the younger man, he was giving it out for the world to see but he didn’t care. 

 

He didn’t care about the news on next day. He didn’t even thought on the possibility of Pepper getting frustrated with overwork and extra, extra hours. Tony didn’t care about consequences. 

 

The only thing he cares about in that moment is Peter and he is willing to let the world see it. He wants to let them see, he wants to let them know. 

 

Tony is in love. 


End file.
